The present disclosure relates to a nonvolatile memory device, a storage device including the same, and an operation method thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may retain data stored therein even at power-off. Data stored in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be used for user data storage, program, and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.